Jasper Dies at the End
Jermy Fartz | next = Quartermaster Appreciation Day }} "Jasper Dies at the End" is the 5th episode of the second season of Camp Camp and is the 17th episode overall. Official Synopsis Plot David drives Space Kid to the hospital after Max, Nikki, and Neil glue him in a cardboard spaceship. Features 'Main Characters' * Jasper * Davie * Cameron Campbell (younger)/ 'Minor Characters' * Darla * Gregg * Quartermaster * Max * Nikki * Neil * David * Space Kid 'Music' * "Camp Camp Song Song" (Opening Theme) * "Flashback" (Ending Theme) Trivia * The title of the episode is purposefully ironic, as Jasper does not die at the end of the episode, leaving how he did die to remain a mystery. ** It could be assumed that the title is referencing how Jasper's love for Camp Campbell dies at the end of the episode, not how he actually dies. * In this episode, David reveals that he used to attend Camp Campbell back when he was a child. He also reveals that he was a mischievous troublemaker, much like Max. This suggests that David might believe Max will turn out like him when he grows up. * Although Darla and Gregg, the camp counselors during David's camper days, share features that suggest that they could be Gwen's parents; however, Jordan Cwierz stated in a Reddit Q&A that they have been canonically confirmed to not be her parents. 'Cultural References' * The title of this episode is a reference to the David Wong novel John Dies at the End. * The reason why Campbell asks Davey if he ever plans on having kids before he proceeds to use his phone may be a reference to how people believed that phones produced radioactivity that affected people's health. 'Continuity' * This episode reveals that Jasper (first revealed in "Journey to Spooky Island") was a Camp Campbell camper and knew David him as a kid. * David is shown experiencing the ceremony of the Order of the Sparrow in this episode during his flashback story. He later mentions it as something he went through, and then carries on the tradition of executing the ceremony itself as a counselor in the episode "The Order of the Sparrow". * Another instance of the Quartermaster's immortality is hinted is in the episode NIGHT OF THE LIVING ILL," when a test tube labeled "Elixir of Immortality" is shown in the Campbell Laboratory underneath Campbell's Mansion, which Quartermaster visits often. * The two bears killed by Cameron Campbell are the same two stuffed bears that are being kept in the Campbell Manor shown in "Journey to Spooky Island". ** The cave where they found the bears is also the same cave that the Platypus was found in the episode Mascot. * At the very end of David's flashback story, Campbell makes the campers get to work on incubating platypus eggs. He later forces a new group of campers to do this for the entire duration of the episode "Eggs Benefits". Errors * The tracks that Davey and Campbell followed don't match the tracks that Jasper and the bear made after it drags him away to its den. * The Camp Camp mobile was missing its steering wheel before David started his flashback, it only appeared near the end of the episode when it was already night time. * The rearview mirror on the Camp Camp mobile disappears after Nikki states that they've run out of gas. * David and Jasper were awarded badges despite Camp Campbell not being the type of camp to award their campers with badges. * David's badge wasn't seen as a decoration of the Camp Camp mobile in previous episodes. Transcript Gallery